<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother's Rehabilitation by Tenshi_Oujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244895">A Brother's Rehabilitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo'>Tenshi_Oujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Dark Hashirama, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Hashirama's ridiculous sexual stamina and appetite, Incest, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tobirama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama is a good brother so he has to help his little brother from the lies and delusions they have fed to him… even if he has to do it by force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287655">Clawing Your Way Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat">Lilili_cat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama writhed and panted as Hashirama continued to treat his little brother's hysteria with his little invention, a phallic styled wand that would vibrate and pleasure Tobirama. It's a perfect cure for his lonely little brother whose behavioral deviance worries Hashirama. What did Izuna do to make his loyal brother run away from him? Clearly those rebels filled Tobirama with delusions to separate them. As if Hashirama will let harm befoul Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hashrai-" Tobirama cried his name, jewel eyes begging and pleading for something "Please. Stop"</p><p> </p><p>"But outoto, you need this," Hashirama reasoned   "I have to take care of all your needs, Tobira-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"I d-don't. Stop!" Tobirama struggled to move away which Hashirama will not tolerate even if he understood that his brother was just confused.</p><p> </p><p>Willing the wooden dildo to grow and curve, Hashirama was smug to hear Tobirama squeal as it filled him up and rubbed against his sweet spot. Hashirama held his thrashing and trembling brother, looking so utterly wrecked and ruined. He was beautiful and debauched this way and no one could resist such temptation. Hashirama was just being a good brother to protect his little brother from those that would use him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, outoto," Hashirama cooed  "Anija will give you comfort. Anija will love you so don't struggle much."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama could hear Tobirama whimpering and begging. He pulls a twisting and flushing Tobirama against him and made his brother rest his head on his shoulder. He could feel his brother melting and trembling in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no - please… please, I'm begging you! Hashiram- Hashirama! Ah! Stop - I'm not - not," Tobirama mewled in an arch, eyes moisten with tears and his beautiful body glistened in sweat.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want it to stop, you just have to remember what to say." Hashirama teased his little brother with a coy smile "Come on, otouto...you can remember, can't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama only let out silent tears as he bit his lips to deny what Hashirama wished of him. Truly his little brother is as stubborn as he remembers.  But that won't do. His poor little brother needs to remember that he is his anija. Tobirama yelped as the root twisted inside him, vibrating teasingly against his sweet spot. Hashirama had to smirk as he felt his little brother jerking his hips for more, his cock leaking with cum.</p><p> </p><p>"See Tobira-chan, you like this," Hashirama trailed kisses on Tobirama, making sure to kiss away those tears as his hands began feeling the warm body "You need me so much, outoto."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama only shook his head in denial even as his hips grinded. He tried jerking away from him but Hashirama held firmly and Tobirama does not have the strength to go against him. His little brother begged for Hashirama to stop but he silenced those protest, mouth intending to suck those reddened lips. He could taste Tobirama, light and subtle with a hint of bitter sweetness. Hashirama wanted more of him even as Tobirama struggled for air. When he ended their spit-trailed kiss, Hashirama admired the haze in those red eyes and the way he reduced Tobirama in a breathless mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember what to call me now, ouototo?"</p><p> </p><p>"A-anija," Tobirama choked out "Stop…please stop."</p><p> </p><p>"So good. You're so good for me, outoto," Hashirama nuzzled into white hair as eases the large wood out of Tobirama. He showered his shy little brother with kisses even as he tries to ducks away, embarrassed by Hashirama's love. "I will take care of you, outoto."</p><p> </p><p>"Not this, I don't need this kind of care!" Tobirama protested, eyes imploring at him. Hashirama had to sigh because his little brother is being dishonest.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly. As your anija, I have to care for all your needs."</p><p> </p><p>" I don't have those needs, and they most definitely shouldn't be taken care of by you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense," Hashirama's roots started to wind him up again "See how you pant, outoto. Your body craves it. Don't you see how you are heated for me?"</p><p> </p><p>" I am definitely not seeing it - I don't want to - s-top THAT. "</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama is so easy to tease, so sensitive and pliant to Hashirama. Even as he tries to squirm and get away, Hashirama won't let him because his body wants it even if he will won't admit it to Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>"Otouto...your body craves it," Hashirama said as the roots began pushing inside insistently.</p><p> </p><p>"No..no.. I-Aaaah!" Tobirama almost howled, jolting at as it pushed inside his overwhelmed sensitive channel, twisting and rubbing against the spot. As if smelling weakness, it began tormenting Tobirama with the dizziest need to drown in pleasure. His little brother's shaky body felt hot against him, too lost in arousal, making sinful sounds that Hashirama greedily ignited his fondling. It sends blood rushing towards Hashirama's loins to taste Tobirama and leave his proof of love within the soft pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>"A-anija!" Tobirama cried out "Stop! Please! Anija!"</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama did not believe his ears. Did he finally get through his brother? Did he finally remember him? Was he finally free of their spells? Hashirama wanted to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"Anija, please stop," Tobirama coughed, red eyes screaming for an end. Hashirama pauses and gave a kind smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Option 1: </strong> "Of course, outoto"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Option 2:</strong> "How about no?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Option 2: How about no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama will love Tobirama until his younger brother seeks no love but his anija.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The begging look on Tobirama's face was adorable. Hashirama cannot help but tease him more so that he can see more of those expressions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about no?" Hashirama almost chuckled at the betrayed look that he had to wipe away the stray spittle and lick it "Do you have any idea of what you even need, Tobira-chan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't call me that," his little brother glared even if he did not struggle in his hold "You are not my Hashirama, You are not my brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama's eyes darkened as he gripped the pale wrist harder. It would leave a mark but it should serve as a reminder to not provoke him like this. His little brother had always been stubborn but this level of delusion should stop for his own good. Tobirama is <em><strong>his</strong></em>,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flipped his brother around, ignoring the renewed struggle. His vines forced Tobirama to kneel face down, with legs and arms driven apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, little brother, how is it that a pretty virgin like you acts so much like a slut?" Hashirama asked as he hovered above the twitching hole and breathe against it.  "See I haven't touched you yet and you decide to act like a whore. Do you want to be your anija's whore so much, Tobira-chan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No-I don't- ah!" Tobirama keened as Hashirama started kissing and licking around his asshole, fingers probed and pulled apart those lovely reddening butt cheeks. Hashirama was even kind to fondle his little brother's throbbing cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See how you want your anija's dick inside you, naughty outoto. Your body is just so honest," he nibbled the firm buttocks, leaving gentle love bites that made Tobirama tremble "You have nothing to fear, outoto. I will be gentle with your first time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama was honest with that. His little brother had been one to deny his own needs to the point of frustration. Since he is the elder brother, it is Hashirama's role to take care of Tobirama and all his needs. Even if Tobirama will deny it, Hashirama knows he is right. His cute little brother does not know how to take care of himself.  He inserted his finger, earning a muffled gasp. Hashirama could feel his own manhood harden at the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Tobirama choked out a plea even as he thrashed and  moan in pleasure "Hashirama, you have to stop!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama did not stop as he entered another finger to scissor around.  It was easy to bring Tobirama into orgasm. He was so inexperienced in lovemaking that it was lucky Hashirama was the one teaching him. He was so beautiful like this, touched and marked by Hashirama.  It filled him with pride to bring his little brother to such a state. He won't allow anyone to see, taste, and experience Tobirama like this. Hashirama will love Tobirama with the love he deserves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was at his limit, Hashirama thought as he slicked his cock with sap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be good, Tobira-chan. Anija will make you feel so good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As promised, Hashirama penetrated deeply. He groaned at how tight and hot Tobirama felt. It felt as if he would be stuck within this heat. Hashirama promises to himself to never be away from this heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax, outoto," Hashirama whispered as he pounded again "Relax and feel good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobirama did not respond, only clenching harder even if he can't help shiver. Hashirama comes inside and he almost chuckled at Tobirama's sigh of relief. How cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly removed himself from Tobirama and quickly slammed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aaaggh!" Tobirama screamed "Take it out! Take it out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, now Tobirama. That's not a nice thing to say to your anija," Hashirama smiled fondly as he promised to himself to make Tobirama will accept his role sooner when Hashirama finally treats him from this delusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are not my anija."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It burns Hashirama to see his Tobira-chan so befuddled. Hashirama hates the disgust clear in those lovely vermillion eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand caressed those cheeks, wiping away a stray tear. Hashirama looks at Tobirama and offers him all his love. All the love that this foolish anija should have given.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anija loves you so much, Tobirama," Hashirama whispers, reverent as a prayer. He peppered Tobirama with kisses as he thrusts in slowly. "You feel so hot, outoto. So hot and tight for anija"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not yours!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama bites at the pale neck, ignoring Tobirama's scream. He bites to draw blood and laps at it like a man trapped in the ocean and tasting heavenly rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My beautiful Tobira-chan," Hashirama breathes into sensitive ears and chuckles at the adorable red flush "Anija will cure you. Anija will love you. Anija will make you stay"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama smiles and offered himself to Tobirama throughout the day.  Hashirama will love Tobirama until his younger brother seeks no other love but his anija.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Option 1: "Of course, outoto"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama is gentle (for now)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The begging look on Tobirama's face was adorable. Hashirama wants to tease him more so that he can see more of those expressions. How Hashirama wants to make Tobirama lose himself with the roots, make his precious outoto beg for more until he cannot take anything anymore. <strike>Until he will only think of his Anija</strike></p><p> </p><p>"Of course, outoto," Hashirama promised with kindness. Of course, he must be gentle with his Tobirama. His little brother was after all pure and innocent. "Anija must be better no?"</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama willed the roots away. He will be gentle for Tobirama's first. Hashirama promised his precious little brother that he would be better after all. Hashirama slipped in a finger, earning a choked gurgle from Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No! Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama ignored him when Tobirama's body was so honest, bottom half guiding his anija's fingers to the spot that never failed to make Tobirama moan and mess himself up. Hashirama wanted to tease Tobirama more but that was more his own desire. As a good brother, it would not be nice of him to leave Tobirama's needs unheard. His little brother will appreciate Hashirama once he is cured after all.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama trailed kisses on pale reddening skin, careful not to leave bruises even if it would look pretty. Tobirama was too tired from the previous ministration to fight much but Hashirama would do everything for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama kneels  with his hips wide apart and his feet touching each other, positioning Tobirama's pale legs on the his neck. He takes his time to appreciate how his little brother's thighs were docile-looking, fit for a courtesan if not for the barely noticeable scars.It made him forget how his Tobirama had snap an enemy's neck with them. The image of Tobirma, bounded, gagged and blindfolded yet still managed to escape and kill his captors with his thigh should not excite him but Hashirama cannot help but love the thought of such perfection being tamed by him.</p><p> </p><p>Except Hashirama is not raping his brother at all. This is the ultimate show of love and healing. His Tobirama is still disturbed though no fault of his own. Hashirama is willing to do everything to have his precious little brother even if he has to fuck out the brainwashing otherHashirama did to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama smiles as he stuck his tanned hands under rosy pale arms and shoulders.  He lifts the Tobirama's head with his palms, slowly entering and adjusting to be gentle on Tobirama's first time. Hashirama looked at glazed red eyes, sinful mouth singing equally sinful sounds that turns him on and wish to let go. When Tobirama's legs wrapped around his neck as if to drive him deeper into him, Hashirama's self-control was tested.</p><p> </p><p>Being inside Tobirama was beyond amazing. It was ecstasy and bliss in the form of his beautiful and gorgeous outoto. Hashirama rocked their bodies, careful to make it gentle. Hashirama was so close to Tobirama and he should not be faulted for giving in to the temptation of getting more than just a peck. Tobirama's scent was subtle and Hashirama can't pinpoint what exactly it was but it was just Tobirama. It was all it took to unravel him, to plunder Tobirama's mouth and to sink himself deeper and harder into Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>That night, they made love just once. But it was morning until Hashirama deemed to remove himself from Tobirama, content to let his cock be deep into Tobirama's warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama's morning aftercare routine A.K.A. someone slap sense into the madman and give Tobirama a hug, preferably not any Hashirama</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama wants to die.</p><p> </p><p>His body hurts  and remembering why it hurts makes the bile go to his throat. He was a ninja so he controlled his urge to hurl in disgust.</p><p>
  <strike>Anija's face looming, hands wondering and a cock deep in him as he moaned like a whore and shamefully pleasured by someone with his anija's face</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Breathe in. Breathe out.</p><p>Tobirama tries not to tremble with someone clinging to him like a limpet. He could still feel Hashirama balls deep inside him. <strike>Not anija. This person is not his anija</strike></p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Tobira-chan!" cherry loud voice cuddled closer, earning an unintentional moan when Hashirama hit his prostate. It was unnerving to have his brother's copy look at him with love that could overpower the world especially when Tobirama was sure that his own anija will never look at him in such loving way. His own anijja will never even think of this demented form of brotherly love much less look at him as if he was a gift from the gods. <strike>Madara had always been the brother his anija wanted.</strike></p><p> </p><p>"Get off me." was all Tobirama manage to let out, pride not going to let this Hashirama have the satisfaction of his submission even if Tobirama was not willing to test Hashirama's limits yet. Tobirama needs time, he will surely find a way out here and hopefully with this world's Izuna. Tobirama will use this Hashirama's affection to find where they hid the Uchiha as prisoner so they can escape from this madman.<strike> After that Tobirama does not know what to do.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Hashirama pouted as he slid off. Tobirama had to wince at how sore his ass is. He ignores the cum dripping out of him and how Hashirama eyes lightened up , looking smug at his handiwork. Tobirama tries to calm himself down with urge to bite and rip Hashirama's throat with his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? " Tobirama hissed "Why did you take me?"</p><p> </p><p>It was rape but Tobirama can't say the words out loud with this person who wears his Hashirama's face looking at him with so much affection that makes him feel so small. Tobirama can't face his own anija with the thought of this man's utter debauchery.</p><p> </p><p>"Outoto, I have to protect you"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need protection!"  Tobirama hissed as he muffled the thought that if he needed one,  it would be against this man.</p><p> </p><p>"I am healing you"</p><p> </p><p>"Healing?" Tobirama looked incredulous at that "This… This is not healing! You-"</p><p> </p><p>He got cut off when Hashirama began silence him with a deep kiss, tongue swirling and conquering his breathe away. Tobirama tries to shake him off but he was pinned down, wrists held above his head. When he was through plundering his mouth, Hashirama began nibbling his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"So adorably shy, my outoto," Hashirama cooed as vines held his wrists together "Don't worry, anija will clean you"</p><p> </p><p>A thick vine entered him. Tobirama made a sound that crossed between a moan and a whimper. It was sucking him.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Tobira-chan, you're leaking!" Hashirama teased, hands playing with his erect dick "What honest body."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama shivered at how Hashirama blew air and trails kisses on it. It drove him insane especially when Hashirama took everything in his mouth. The force of his tongue and vibrating mouth paired with the thick vine made Tobirama lose himself into a shivering mess. He was ashamed to that he cummed and Hashirama swallowed it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobira-chan is delicious," Hashirama laughed "No need to be shy, Anija likes everything about you."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Tobirama," the older man gave a tender smile and Tobirama would have been happy if it was his own anija. He had to calm and remember that this man was not his anija and his real anija is waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sore," Tobirama glared at the man, heart thundering in the way prey would be in a predator. He hates the feeling but he was one of the besr ninja, he was the genius of their generation. He would use everything to escape and go home with his anija. If this Hashirama desires his body, Tobirama will play his game.</p><p> </p><p>"Well perhaps a bath is in order," Hashirama declared as he carried Tobirama in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama hopes that Hashirama will just want a bath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sexy Bathtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama and power play during bath time. Dub cons to choose from</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The private bath was considerably big and Tobirama would have appreciated the beauty of it were he not in this situation.  It was still closed from the outside world despite how Hashirama seemed to put effort in decorating it. Tobirama's brother might be trash with his fashion but he does have talent for landscaping. It seems that this Hashirama has the same talent as his real anija.</p><p> </p><p>It was honestly upsetting how similar they are but whenever Hashirama touch him and whisper sweet-nothings, Tobirama is heavily reminded of the fact that this was not his real anija.</p><p> </p><p>"I can wash myself," Tobirama interjected after Hashirama let him down, eyeing the hands that was about to disrobe him. He was not going to allow Hashirama to be given that much agency with his own body.</p><p> </p><p>"But Tobira-chan~!" Not Anija pouted "There's nothing to be ashamed with Anija! I already know your body good enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama twitches and shoves down the disgust on that. He really wishes he could wash away the seal on his body so he would not be helpless like this. He rarely did anything about seduction because that was more Touka's skill and Tobirama was too ill-equiped for it to work well according to Father. Tobirama will amend that weakness once he gets away from here. For now he will play Hashirama's game.</p><p> </p><p>"  I - I would prefer to do it myself, H- Anija," Tobirama said, careful with his words "It's easier that way. Please let me?"</p><p> </p><p>"What a thoughtful brother I have!" Hashirama beamed at him, eyes deceptively warm and gentle that it hurt to look "I suppose you want me to wash too. Are you sure you don't want me to wash you? Anija doesn't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama might not mind but Tobirama does mind. He tried keeping his breathing steady and calm because he knew that Hashirama was up to something. He is always up to something.</p><p> </p><p>"Please wash as well. It's... more hygenic and faster."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, outoto~"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, save for the splashes of water as they washed. Tobirama tries to ignore the eyes devouring  him, mind thinking of how to get away from all of this. <strike>He does not want to think of Hashirama as he cleaned himself up.</strike></p><p> </p><p>" Outoto, aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p> </p><p>"..What have I forgotten?" Tobirama almost froze when Hashirama spoke "Perhaps I'm not finished yet, Has- Anija."</p><p> </p><p>He does not know what the madman was talking about but he washed himself all over again as thoroughly as he can so Hashirama doesn't have some excuse to try and put his hands on him. <strike>He represses the memories of that night</strike>.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done washing, Tobira-chan!" Hashirama gleefully exclaimed, holding a bath hose " You still haven't finished, Tobira-chan. You actually wanted anija to help don't you? "</p><p> </p><p>"Hashirama!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be shy I've seen everything already so let anija wash you!" Hashirama smiled at him, eyes looking pointedly at his lower body, particularly his crotch area.  Tobirama loathes everthing about him.</p><p> </p><p>"You need rectal douching, baby brother and you didn't wash your cock well. It's basic hygiene after all and anija will do it for you"</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama backpedals away from Hashirama as he esclaimed, "What no! that's not - not - that's not safe at ALL, anija! it's - it's actually unhealthy, I've read papers!"</p><p> </p><p>" But Tobi, what if some of my cum is still there? We should clean you unless…" Hashirama leered at him, eyes darkening with heavy intent "My outoto actually wants your anija to come inside you, to hold my cum as you pleasure yourself for me."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama can feel his face drain from what little blood he has there. There are no good choices at all, only a lesser evil. Tobirama was not prepared to make a choice with this kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Anija, mabe - maybe you should go - make me some food? I'm still hungry. I'll finish up cleaning soon."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Tobirama appealed enough then Hashirama would leave him alone? It was farfetched but he hoped the madman had decency to allow him privacy.</p><p> </p><p>" Don't worry, I prepared food a while ago too. It's inside the food stprage scroll you invented some time ago before they injured you. Are you sure you'll do the cleaning? Anija can do it for you!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Option 1:</strong> Clean yourself</p><p> </p><p><strong>Option 2:</strong> Don't response</p><p> </p><p><strong>Option 3:</strong> Bargain</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Options range from bad to worse. Poor Tobirama</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Option 1: Clean Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama is letting Tobirama have a Just A Bath Moment... or at least Hashirama's version of Just A Bath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama decided to clean himself and Hashirama would be lying if he says he was not disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>" Fine, if my outoto wants to ," He pouts because he wants to wash Tobirama himself, to slick his fingers into him and accidentally brush those fingers along his prostate because moaning Tobirama is music to his ears " But anija has to see you wash yourself okay. I have to see for myself that you washed thoroughly this time "</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama smiles at that. He needs to observe every single thing Tobirama will do for his own sake. His little brother never care enough for himself after all.</p><p> </p><p>"… Just give me the hose, anija," pink lips crushed together and Hashirama could imagine Tobirama biting his tongue. Which was a pity because Hashirama could imagine more things that Tobira-chan should be doing with those tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, outoto," Hashirama handed the hose with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He watched with clinical fascination as Tobirama adjusted the hose to appropriate pressure with trembling hands Hashirama was tempted to help Tobirama.  His little brother then leaned the tip to his hole, letting water pressure do the work. As his other hand washed his cock properly this time. Hashirama pouted because if it was him, he'd put his fingers inside just to accidentally brush his prostate if only to hear Tobirama moan and lean to him for support. Hashiram also wants to tease his brother's cock and make him release and give him a reason to take Tobirama right there and now.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama watched his outoto's look of concentration despite the slight tremble of his hands and how he looks like he is about to cry (Maybe Tobirama wants something bigger and rougher inside him?)</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama watched in anticipation as Tobirama filled himself up, turned off the hose and began pressing his belly in a clockwise motion as his other hand fingered his hole to help release the water faster. Tobirama repeated the process until the water was clear. He was whimpering, looked at Hashirama with silent pleas with his beautiful red eyes. Hashirama smiled</p><p> </p><p>" There, that wasn't too bad, " Hashirama chuckled as he carried Tobirama to the hot water bath " Now you can relax, Tobira-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>He lied on the tub, Tobirama in front and hugs him close to him. Hashirama could smell Tobirama, feel Tobirama's warmth and as he licked nape, he could taste how fresh Tobirama cleaned himself up. Hashirama cannot help but react at the thought of eating Tobirama. He could feel his growing erection getting hard and getting harder when he remembered that he has a naked  Tobirama wrapped around his arms, ass just begging to be toyed. Hashirama let a hand wonder to that thick girth, rubbing its tip in a circle</p><p> </p><p>"Ha- Hashirama, it's just a bath," Tobirama's voice was steady and calm. Hashirama longed to make him cry out for his anija. Hashirama wants so much but he has to think of Tobirama first. Perhaps later, Hashirama could get his reward for being such a good older brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Outoto, be good for Anija," Hashirama breathed in the scent as his fingers teasingly glide up and down Tobirama's shaft "Don't worry, Anija won't enter you as we bath today, Outoto."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama keeps his promise after all. He can always take Tobirama to a proper onsen and take him under the cover of the stars. The thought makes Hashirama moan, imagining how beautiful his little brother will be surrounded by water as he straddles his big brother's big cock.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful, outoto," Hashirama admired how undone Tobirama was simply with his big brother's touch. Imagine him free from restraint and into utter submission with Hashirama claiming his all. "Maybe we can make love here for another day but we're here for a just a bath as I promised."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama wonders if Tobirama heard him with how focused his little brother was in muffling his voice. With his other hand, he bounded those fragile looking pale hands. He wants to hear Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't restrain youself, my cute moon rabbit, " Hashirama laughs, his own cock grinding along the crack of his little brother's ass "Anija wants you so, so much. You could feel it right. I love you Tobira. You love anija too, right? I kept my promise that I won't take you here. I just want to help you come."</p><p> </p><p>Ahh, but he wants to. He wants to take his  Tobira-chan so much. But Tobirama used to be the perfect little brother before they made him hate his anija. Surely he would not begrudge Hashirama a little relief?</p><p> </p><p>" I - don't need to come, Ha- Anija. please. Please s-stop"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love Anija?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and Hashirama drew Tobirama closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes," Tobirama gasped as he strugglef to move away "I love Anija but Anija promised he won't … Anija I just want a bath."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was torn between happy and pouting. He settles with happy pouting even as he embraces a stiff Tobirama in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Tobirama"</p><p> </p><p>"… I know, Anija"</p><p> </p><p>They bath in silence but Hashirama knows that Tobirama could still feel the cock, wondering hands along his belly and lips on his nape that sucks him. Hashirama just wanted to be in Tobirama but he can wait. He needs Tobirama to let his guard down. He's still so tense that Hashirama worries that he'd be hurt when they make love again.</p><p> </p><p>The bath was scented with lavenders and peppermint. It would usually help him calm down so Hashirama willed his mokuton to grown them. He is very, very restrained even as his cock demanded pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Later, just later</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus Scene: </p><p>Tobirama kept himself as still a possible trying to regulate his breathing to calm and even, even though he could feel Hashirama nuzzling at his neck, those hands slowly and idly wandering over his vulnerable skin.<br/>It would have been faster and less torturous if the man had just stabbed him. Just ripped his life out with his mokuton. Less painful than having to sit here and make himself tolerate these unwanted touches and pretend he was alright with them.<br/>He had always liked the scent of lavender.<br/>Now he felt like throwing up.<br/>It was never not going to be tainted now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Option 3: Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobirama makes a deal with the devil known as this world's Hashirama.<br/>Also, Hashirama as worst sex educator and should be banned in all nations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tobirama's widened eyes held a spark of betrayal in them but this is for his own sake after all. Hashirama had to make his precious little brother remember that he is the real Hashirama. For that love, Hashirama will devote himself in carving his whole being into Tobirama.</p><p> </p><p>"You-" red eyes narrowed in suspicion and annoyance that Hashirama can pretend that everything was fine "Hashirama… you just want to fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"That's crude, Tobira-chan!" Hashirama gave a small pout evem if he was terribly amused with his rebellious little brother. He even winked and added, "I am showing you love."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama crossed his arms and crinkled his nose at that as he said, "That's not how brothers show their love."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? And how should brothers love, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked as he positioned himself closer to his little brother , running his knuckle down on soft, pale and sensitive skin. It never failed to astound Hashirama how Tobirama was such a perfect killer when his beautiful visage rivals those of the most sought courtesans of Yoshiwara. He also made note to have more of those cream and lotion just so his little brother would not get burned under the sun.</p><p> </p><p>And for other purposes of course. The fun kind.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the greatest show of love other than the greatest form of passionate intimacy?" Hashirama smiled with as much charm he could show when he is rather bitter at Tobirama's continued refusal of their affection. Not that Hashirama could blame Tobirama with how much brainwashing his little brother was under those treasonous thieves.</p><p>Hashirama was not a good brother but he wants to do Tobirama good. </p><p> </p><p>"If I take you with my mouth, would you stop?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even know how to, little brother?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a sound question. Batsuma was a shit father but the man was much too uncomfortable in sending his sons to seduction missions. Hashirama was not sure if it was either a proof of a parent's love or a pragmatic general with no desire to have the seeds of mokuton spread as a possibility. The dead don't talk beyond the grave after all otherwise Tobi-</p><p> </p><p>No. His Tobirama is alive and well and his to claim, body and mind and soul.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobira-chan, you never did well in seduction."</p><p> </p><p>Unless Tobirama just sits dolled up and ready for the taking. His little brother was actually natural in seducing people for his body but people are intimidated with his sharp mouth and ruthless intelligence. Those who are particularly determined will meet the wall known as Tobirama's own obliviousness.</p><p> </p><p><em>"That,"</em> Hashirama thought to himself <em>"Must be why the fake insist on his lies. The nerve of that fiend to take what is not his</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fast learner," Tobirama insisted with his usual cool voice. Hashirama wants to hear him lose control  of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no doubt, little brother," Hashirama purred, eyes fixed on Tobirama's "After one session, we'll just have a bath."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama kept a narrow eye on him. Hashirama smiled sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"… Fine, Anija."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was ecstatic to teach Tobirama this. For all he did as a perfect shinobi, his little brother was rather inexperienced with sex.</p><p> </p><p>"Kneel, Tobirama,"Hashirama instructed gently "Don't take it with your mouth directly. Use your hands to pleasure me first. Wet your mouth,  while you're at it."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama almost moaned at the feel of cool, wet hands holding his hot cock. Tobirama was clumsy and bewildered at everything. It was like taking Tobirama again for the first time and honestly, that thought makes his already hard erection grow harder. He also took some consideration with Tobirama and put sap on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>"So, weak, Tobira-chan," Hashirama sighed as if disappointed even if he was too amused with the situation "So unenthusiastic, would you like Anija to do you himself?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama had always been a sore loser, too prideful and too competitive. Hashirama finds that he does not mind prompting Tobirama in his awkward attempt at foreplay. It was rather gratifying to see the always impeccable Tobirama so human because he di-</p><p> </p><p>No matter, Hashirama could always do more the pleasuring until Tobirama learned. He was a terrible teacher and Tobirama a great student. His little brother did say that Hashirama learned more with hands-on experience and perhaps it applies to teaching too.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Tobira-chan, look at Anija's dick. Hard and hot and ready to completion"</p><p> </p><p>"Put your mouth, Tobi.. That's it, don't use your teeth. Swirl your tongue, suck harder…Ahh, that's it. Do those vibrations again."</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama's mouth was a blissful experience only surpassed by being in Tobirama's ass. It was not Hashirama's fault that he pulled Tobirama closer, he could hear the choking sound and could feel its after effects with his burning loins. He took Tobirama's mouth and tries to sheath his cock deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama came. Tobirama choked, with semen dripping out of red swollen mouth, glared as he separated from his dear anija.</p><p> </p><p>"Well… we do have to improve your gag reflex," Hashirama gleefully gave his review, half-joking and half-serious.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama gritted his teeth and calmed himself down and stood up with the utmost dignity of a spurned empress. "We're done."</p><p> </p><p>"Done?" Hashirama asked confused as he crept in closer to Tobirama, trapping him to the wall "That's not a full session, Tobirama."</p><p> </p><p>"Hashirama you-" Tobirama was not able to finish those words as eager mouth devoured his. Hashirama was loving every breathe he stole from the younger man. His hands started to wonder, pleasuring those sensitive spot to elicit a moan.  Hashirama was too merciless in teaching the matter of flesh, too zealous in his worship of Tobirama, too greedy to want more, too licentious to listen to reason. Hashirama was full of love, full of joy that he had to make Tobirama know of everything. </p><p>Intimately</p><p>Vigorously </p><p>Without restraint </p><p>With Tobirama too much of a mess to contribute other than being his to love and pleasure, Hashirama opted to pick him up and skewer him raw. Still loose from the other night, Hashirama was able to slid right in and brush the sweet spot that turned his moaning brother to a mewling, trembling mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Noo..no more.. Hashi-"</p><p> </p><p>"Full session, little brother. Take note of everything," Hashirama growled into those sensitive ears, biting playfully and whispering encouragement when those sinfully long legs twined with his thighs. "So good, you make me feel good with this. Look at you, so eager for Anija. My good little brother, all made up for me. Mine, all mine"</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama felt Tobirama respond to him, hugging him and clawing his back. Hashirama hated pain but this one, he liked. How it burned and set him on fire. Tobirama was also kissing him, hesitant and soft, a contrast to those sharp nails. </p><p> </p><p>"Anija… I'll allow you to come inside me once," Tobirama's no nonsense tone was at odds at how hoarse his voice was. It was gratifying. "You promised."</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama kissed his forehead and tasted the salty sweat on his lips. He licked the taste with his tongue. With a thrust, he gave a pleasant grin, "With pleasure, little brother. Only in this bath, I'll take you once. "</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was determined to become a better brother and a good older brother keeps his promises when their little brother is on good behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama came first with Hashirama following a few seconds later. The bath they had together was the most relaxing one Hashirama had in quite some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't you just hate it when characters won't cooperate and even if you want to edit everything it actually makes sense with their characters?</p><p><b>Me:</b> Well, Tobirama must have control to come out victorious here. Let's just make Hashirama allow our poor boy just give some handjobs and blowjobs.<br/><b>Hashirama:</b> No.   ❤☆ _へ__(‾◡◝ )&gt;<br/><b>Me:</b> (ﾉꐦ ⊙曲ఠ)ﾉ彡┻━┻<br/><b>Tobirama:</b> 工ｴｴｪｪ(;╹⌓╹)ｪｪｴｴ工<br/>Also <b>Tobirama:</b> Well, I'm gonna fight fire with fire. It's not rape if I participate.<br/><b>Me:</b> That doesn't work that way</p><p>Cultural Notes:<br/>Yoshiwara was a famous licensed yūkaku (red-light district) in Edo, present-day Tōkyō, Japan. Surrounded by a walled moat and entered by a single gate, the district was laid out in a grid pattern. The streets were planted with willows which are a Chinese symbol of prostitution, and cherries. Interestingly enough, Yoshiwara was one of the designated city districts made to contain and restrict a wide-spread prostitution... or so the shogun says but in reality his motives were about the prevention of the nouveau riche townspeople or those of new money from engaging in political intrigue. I'll just incorporate this after listening to Yoshiwara Lament.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Option 2: Don't Respond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama does as he pleases as he always. If he wants to do Tobirama then Tobirama just has to accept his love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p>
<p>Tobirama looked at him as if he was the enemy. Those red eyes dilated as he looked at Hashirama, much like the eagle they once caught in their younger youth. Tobirama was trembling, Hashirama could practically taste the fear, anger and humiliation in him. Tobirama looks so beautiful in that moment of vulnerability. Hashirama wanted nothing but to scoop his younger brother in his arms, sheathe himself inside the warm heat as he draws the smaller male into him. <strike>Make him shout in pleasure in deeper penetration</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama took Tobirama's lack of response as permission to do as he pleases. He restrained Tobirama with his vines, soaked his fingers with sap as the vines spread pale limbs wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hashirama," Tobirama's voice sounded so small and weak, pleading to him. Hashirama smiled at his little brother as he fisted inside the loose hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you feel my hands inside your naughty hole, outoto,"Hashirama cooed as he abused the sensitive gland just to see Tobirama writhing in pain and pleasure, unable to hide much of his moans "You take me so well, Tobira-chan. So good to your anija. Maybe you don't need cleaning, Tobira-chan. You love a good pounding from anija, yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama liked to tease Tobirama, making the younger man come again and again. "How cruel, outoto. Anija hasn't put my cock in and you came so many times. Who would have thought that my outoto is such a slut," Hashirama took his hand out and slick his dick "Would you like to be Anija's whore, my outoto? I know you would be a natural slut for me. Look at you, so open"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama moaned as he entered easily. Tobirama was not as tight as he had first taken but he was so comfortable and hot. Hashirama marveled at the bruises and bite marks in that pale skin, Hashirma liked making new ones. He liked to lick, nibble and bite into those cream skin. Tobirama screamed and cried out his name and it never failed to drive Hashirama wild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved Tobirama like this, within his grasp with his manhood sheathed deep and deeper. He wants to carve his whole being into his little brother, every day, every night. Hashirama wants Tobirama, make him his until Tobirama knows nothing but love and devotion for Hashirama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..No, no more," Tobirama panted, tears and sweat made his already pretty features look ravishing at Hashirama's mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama was a god, a selfish god and human all the same. He licked those tears, made Tobirama ride his dick. Hashirma made Tobirama sing with  sweet cries even as he devoured those sinful sounds. He marked Tobirama in every surface possible, in different positions possible. He came again and again but it was not enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama wants to drive Tobirama mad just as how his little brother drove him into this. If only his little brother could be honest with his love,  everything would be perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Outoto, so perfectly mine," Hashirama whispered into his little brother's ears, nibbling and blowing into it, liking how Tobirama tightens everytime he does it "Look at how anija takes care of your needs, my slutty , needy outoto. A natural harlot.  Your hole needs to be filled with anija's seed to heal you. Ahhh, you feel so good, Tobira-chan. What a whore, you'll only be anija's whore, won't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hashirama," Tobirma with hazy eyes and drool trailing down made him grow harder. He laid his quivering brother to the ground and relieved himself. Surely Tobirama could not begrudge Hashirama of it for taking care of his needs?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop.. Please..just..bath"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama paused as if just remembering why they were there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I forgot!" Hashirama laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head "Just a quickie before it, okay Tobira-chan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a thrust, Hashirama released inside and with a pout, removed himself out of the comfortable warmth. He did take pity on his little brother and used the vines to support him so he could stand and face the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha-Hashirama," Tobirama whimpered as he felt a the hose up his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll clean you, outoto." Hashirama promised, eyes darkening at the cum dripping out of the twitching hole "Look at how much of my cum you hold."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama smiled as he adjusted the water pressure, taking note to tease Tobirama a bit. "Oh, Tobira-chan, why is your cock twitching like that? Do you want anija to help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-No, Hashi-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just wait, outoto," Hashirama cut him off as he put a finger in to help remove the white fluid faster.<strike> Which was a pity</strike> "Anija will clean you so hold on." He was cleaning his little brother whose slutty nature was on display for him. Tobirama did not notice it, overwhelmed as he with the sensations of both Hashirama's touch and chakra, but he was grinding his ass whenever his anija hit his sweet spot, moaning with wantonness his usual self would not display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama loved having Tobirama like this, all for his anija to love and claim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So clean, Tobi," Hashirama praised, deeply kissing Tobirama's mouth, plundering until he's out of breath as they entered the bath. His hands touched and prodded, paying attention to those nipples and cheating with his chakra. Hashirama was determined to make Tobirama reliant on him with everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, Tobira-chan. You love your anija so much that my touch just sent you into another climax," Chuckling as he made Tobirama saddle his hips making sure Hashirama gets a front view of the flushing beauty that is his baby brother. Tobirama looked wonderful with Hashirama's love bites, looking like an expensive courtesan with how debauched he looked in the midst of his pleasure . Tobirma felt wonderful, with soft supple skin, the scars making him look majestic and sinful, a fallen warrior claimed in the most humiliating way for one with his pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hashirama growled as he felt his own orgasm, biting Tobirama's shoulder blade. The younger male choked out and shuddered in pleasure or pain, Hashirama wasn't quite sure as he lost himself when Tobirama's tight heat clenched his manhood as if Tobirama himself wants to become one with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like being claimed so much, Tobira-chan," Hashirama commented as his palm went up and down those firm butt. "Don't worry, Anija will love you always,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hashirama promised, the two of them worked in multiple orgasms that the water turned milky white. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LC's incest route in the JL series is definitely a guilty trip of mine. A really guilty one.<br/>Yes, there will be updates to both options because both are fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>